This invention relates to input means for applying data into an electronic timepiece.
An electronic timepiece having the capability of receiving input data such as a telephone number, for example, from outside and storing the data has been known in the past. As the kinds of input data increases to include figures, alphabet, kana (Japanese Letter), and the like, however, the method of applying such data to the timepiece becomes a problem.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of the conventional electronic timepiece having input means for inputting data. Characters such as figures and alphabet are shown disposed at the lower part of the timepiece and a corsor C represents that one of the characters is selected by denoting the selected character. By manipulating two switches A and B or by moving the corsor by the switch B, for example, the desired character is selected and when the A switch is pushed, the character thus selected is applied to a memory inside the timepiece.
However, this method has the disadvantage that the operation performance at the time of inputting the character is low and an extended period of time is necessary to input the data.